


Sanctuary for the Strong

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: DCU Drabbles [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Kal-El take time for themselves.





	

Bruce gasped as a cold breath ghosted over his cock, muscled chest rising in surprise, stomach clenching as he closed his eyes.

"Kal..."

He loved it when Clark used his powers, loved how they stripped away everything until he was just Bruce Wayne, until he couldn't recall being anything else.

The fingers wrapped around his wrists squeezed tighter, forcing his hands down into the mattress as Clark sucked him into his mouth, a sigh dropping from Bruce's lips.

"Kal. Kal."

He respected the strength of Superman, but this wasn't him, this wasn't Clark Kent, this was Kal-El, the gentle, fiercely powerful Kryptonian he'd learned to love.

Flexing his arms, Bruce arched his back off the bed, moaning as Clark's free hand kept his hips pinned.

He couldn't think, couldn't force his mind around the force of Superman as Kal pulled back, releasing Bruce from his mouth.

"Bruce."

He didn't even try to open his eyes, didn't even try to respond because all he'd be able to choke out was Clark's name.

All he could do as Kal entered him was pant, pant into the kiss Superman was licking into his mouth.

Batman was in control. Always. But Bruce wasn't. He was desperately vulnerable and Kal was his safety, his protection when all he could do was succumb to his own inevitable human frailty.

The slick friction inside him drove groans from his lips, barely stifled by the tongue dominating his mouth.

There was no moving, no fighting, no freedom as he was taken apart, crying into Clark's shoulder through shudders and gasps.

Lying in bed was just Bruce Wayne and Kal-El, no superheroes, no near-death worries, just sanctuary from everything they were and every name they'd ever taken upon themselves.  



End file.
